the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Saves The World
Frollo Saves the World is the 3rd episode of The Frollo Show and the 3rd episode in the YouTube Poop style. Plot Synopsis It begins when Frollo stands up after getting a random 1up Mushroom, yelling "I am back, bitches!" Frollo checks Know Your Mem''e again, but is angered that he is not a meme yet. Gaston, however, shouts his meme status. Frollo, however, points out he is still under submission. Gaston kicks Frollo in the balls when realizing what he was singing about in Hellfire. Meanwhile, Achmed Frollo, Frollo's Arabian cousin, sings about his hatred towards the United States of America. When his servant tells him a nuclear missile is ready for launch, Achmed gets excited. Gaston rapes Panty through the toilet, then does an impersonation of M. Bison. Frollo soon gets a call from Jack Bauer, who warns him that his cousin is threading the safety of his country. Frollo, wanting to stop the evil, flies down to his cousin's home to destroy the bomb. Achmed informs him that if he destroys the bomb, it will kill them both. Frollo decides to make that sacrifice and destroys the bomb, while dying in the process. Nuclear war has been prevented, and its all thanks to Frollo. Characters *Frollo *Gaston *Achmed Frollo (debut) *Panty Anarchy *M. Bison (cameo debut) *Jack Bauer (debut) *Stocking Anarchy (cameo) Music *The Who - Won't Get Fooled Again *Back to the Future Theme *Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On References *The 1up Mushroom that revives Frollo uses its ''Super Mario World sprite combined with the classic Super Mario Bros 1up sound. *Baby Justin Bieber is thrown in the well, back to Hell, where it belongs. *One sequence uses both the Hotel Mario 'No' scene and the Rise of the Planet of the Apes 'NOOOO!' line in succession. *The segment about Gaston not knowing what Frollo sang about as a lad is a common comment made by people when analyzing the themes of lust, sex and damnation in Hellfire. *Yet again, one sequence uses both the final cutscene in Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon and the Chuck Testa commercial in succession. *Frollo shows his own spin on the CSI: Miami one-liner joke followed by the show's intro. *The Nostalgia Critic appears, mainly while spazzing out due to common YTP jokes. *Achmed, when catching news of his nuke, starts praying. In the religion of Islam, members (known as Muslims) pray by bowing towards the direction of Mecca, Saudi Arabia. *When Gaston... erm... sticks his penis through the toilet, it hits a small 8-bit Mario. *Gaston references the M. Bison "Yes!" scene from the Street Fighter cartoon when watching himself fight The Beast at the end of Beauty and the Beast. *Likewise, M. Bison appears in a scene from Scott Pilgrim v.s. The World, referencing the cleaning lady line. *Frollo states he likes Pokémon, while trying to catch Gaston in a Pokéball. The shaking sound from the Generation I games plays when the ball shakes, likewise when the ball breaks. *Frollo wants to burn down all of Paris... no, not the city, but Paris Hilton, of course. *Jack Bauer is from the Fox show 24, where he fights terrorists to ensure his nation's security. *Frollo flying to his cousin's house is accompanied by the Back to the Future theme. *Frollo's death scene is taken right out of Street Fighter IV, mainly with Guile visiting his grave, leaving beer bottles, accompanied by the Titanic theme. *Garterbelt yelling "QUICK SOMEONE PUNCH HER!" when Panty says she's pregnant is a reference to Dinner Warrior's YouTube Poop "Gaston and Frollo Get a Life" Trivia *Both Leet Fighters technically make their first appearances in this episode, though the Guile seen is the REAL Guile, not Toon Guile. *Some elements in this episode, mainly scenes that don't contribute to the plot, are removed in The Frollo Cut. *Frollo's gravestone inscription reads "Here lies the Nuclear Hero" in the cut instead of "Its the third fucking time he died", latter was used in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita's flashback, since Frollo Cut was uploaded after the episode. Video Category:Episodes Category:YouTube Poop Era